Lizzie's Life
by CRAZY CARSON
Summary: Inside Lizzie's Life
1. Potential dates taken

A/N: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire or any featured characters. I hope you like this story! Flames are excepted, because I mean, how am I gonna stop you from doing it anyway?? Okay, here it is.  
  
(Lizzie's POV)  
  
  
  
I woke up that morning without a care in the world. The Spring dance was coming up and I was determined to get a decent date. Oh, someone like Ethan Craft. Now, I knew Kate and Claire would be swarming over him, along with everyone else, so I had to stick out. But, I made a pact with Gordo that if we both couldn't get dates, we'd be eachother's dates. Kinda childish, I know, but hey, we were best friends. Now Miranda on the other hand, could get a date easily. Over the years, she had been known as a wild child party animal type. Don't get me wrong, she knew when she was going too far. She never drank or anything. She just loved to dance. We were freshmen in high school and she was on the dance squad, part of the quiz bowl team (along with me, gordo, and Larry) and was secratary of the student council. She was amazing. On the other hand, I was the exact opposite. Thats's what made us so close. Gordo was just, well Gordo. He was still disgusted with the popularity of Ethan. But had grown better looking along the years. He actually bothered to brush his hair out more than middle school. He was captain of quiz bowl, was on the soccer team(who knew?) and was President of the student council. I was Quiz bowl team member, on the dance squad, and vice president of student council. We were all well known, well liked, and kinda sorta popular. Gordo had a girlfriend for two months named Eva, but he broke up with her when she moved away. You know long-distance relationships? He was heart broken. He really loved her. I was dating a guy named Josh. I dumped him when I caught him cheating on me with Sara Anderson. How I despised that girl. She was a Kate clone. Cheerleader and all. Miranda was dating Larry Tudgeman. He had grown handsome over the years and Miranda fell for him. He had liked her since the 7th grade after I "Dumped" him. He was actually a great guy I came to find out. I mean behind that old disgusting 3rd grade shirt he wore every day. He actually cares about his hygene! He threw his old shirts away and bought new clothes. Now Ethan. Ethan Craft. Captain of the football and basketball team and has great hair. The only problem is he is as dumb as a rock. I don't like him as much as middle school, but he is still number one on my list. Now, what should I wear? I have to look PERFECT. When I came down for breakfast, I didn't have pancakes, for the fear of dripping syrup on my perfect outfit. When my mom asked me why, I told her I was on a diet. She gave me the "you perfect the way you are speech" and I was off. I avoided Matt, who wasn't as bratty but still pulled the accasional prank on me. He actually was getting mature and good looking. As a 7th grader, he would have his first real dance. We were actually becoming pretty good friends. I also had a hunch that he and Melina were made for eachother, just like me and Ethan Craft. Okay, I know, it's so middle school but I am just a freshman. I'm just getting out of the awkward phases of junior high.  
  
As I got to school, I instantly spotted Miranda. She looked awesome. I'm guessing she had the same idea I had. We met up and passed the princess posse.(kate claire and everyone) Then we passed Ethan. He said hi to us. I asked him if he had a date to the dance and he said all that crap about flying solo like he did in middle school. We then passed Mr. Glimmerfloe himself, Larry. Miranda gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they left me standing. Hey, it's in the name of love right? I waited stupidly alone until someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Gordo who was looking quite good that day. He was smiling brightly and I asked him why. Then he said it. He said that his old girlfriend Eva was back and he couldn't go to the dance with me. I said it was fine, even though I was ripping in shreds of the thought of going to the dance alone. I decided to go for the kill. I was going to ask Ethan. I waltzed right up to him and asked. He said Kate already asked him and he was sorry. Smack! Both of my potential dates were taken. Great Mcguire. Now what??  
  
You like? R/R! next chapter up soon! Oh, I need ideas for my other story's sequel. "Hold me baby" please read it and give me ideas! thanks. oh, btw, I own Sara and Eva. 


	2. Realizing the truth and cheerleading try...

A/N: Second Chapter. Hope you like it! R/R!I'm going to try to update frequently. I don't own Lizzie Mcguire or any featured characters. I own Eva.  
  
  
  
Last chapter: Gordo's old girlfriend Eva comes back and they get back together. Lizzie finds out that Ethan is going to the dance with Kate. Miranda and Larry are dating.  
  
  
  
The dance was in 2 weeks and I had no date. Miranda and Larry were going together, Ethan and Kate, and Gordo and Eva. I really did like Eva, she was as sweet as anyone could get, but she was ruining everything. They were ga-ga over eachother as well as Larry and Miranda. I had no date. I might as well take Matt because either way, I'm going to have a pathetic date. But, that was before Eva brought her brother into the picture. Connor was his name and he was Eva's age. He was hot. He was perfect. Smart, funny, hot, athletic, hot. hot. hot. I got to know him and I decided to ask him. He said he'd go and everything was set. Larry, Miranda, Gordo, Eva, Connor, and I were all going together. I was in heaven. Or so I thought. My parents had been fighting for the past few weeks over my Dad's new drinking problem. They would scream at eachother all night and Matt and I would stay awake all night. My parents may even get divorced. Who wants that? At least they weren't agressive, then they'd divorce for sure. I could tell Matt was scared. I was scared as well. I would cry myself to sleep if it got too bad. The next day at school, everything was great.Two cheerleading sisters moved away so they needed two replacements. Miranda, Eva and I tried out and Miranda got in. Now it was between Eva and I. Eva was really good. The cheerleaders couldn't decide so they called the one person who they felt could decide. The student council president. Gordo. I bet this was some plan that Kate and Claire cooked up to cause trouble. He had to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend. But the real question is: who will he pick? He said he needed a day or two to think about it so we'd know by Thursday. (today is Tuesday). He must have a lot of pressure going on his head. The next day ay school, Gordo kept his distance from each of us. I guess he couldn't handle the kissing up he'd think we would do. He did say hi to each of us and talked to Larry a lot that day. Miranda was extra busy with cheerleading practice. Hey, if I didn't make it, I still had dance squad with Miranda. Plus, it leaves me with extra time if I don't make it. On the other hand, I really really REALLY want to make it! I really couldn't sleep that night. My parents gave me the "if you don't make it, we'll love you all the same" speech. They must have a handbook or something that have speeches that you can use with your kids. I put on my favorite outfit the next morning and got to school. After school, Eva and I went to the gym to hear who made the squad. Gordo looked really nervous when we got there. He made a big speech about how we were both really good and it was really hard to choose but he had to choose. Then he said that he chooses...  
  
  
  
A/N: A cliffy! haha! review! review! please! flames accepted! who will he pick? next chapter up later tonight hopefully! 


	3. The accident, the break ups and the new ...

A/N: I Don't own Lizzie Mcguire or any featured characters. I do own Eva and Sara and Josh and Connor.  
  
  
  
Last chapter: Larry and Miranda are dating. Gordo's old girlfriend Eva comes back to town and they got back together. Ethan is going to the dance with Kate and Lizzie has no one to go with.  
  
(LIzzie's POV)  
  
I still don't have a date. The dance is in two weeks and no date. Ethan is taken and Gordo is taken. Even Larry is taken. I might as well take Matt because either way I'm going to have an incredibly pathetic date. That was until Eva brought her brother Connor into the picture. He was a few months older than Eva and was perfect. He was hot, smart, funny, charming, dazzling, hot, hot. hot!! Hotter than Ethan hot. I got to know him a little better and I asked him. Everything is set and we all have dates. Larry, Gordo, Connor, Miranda, Eva, and I are all going to go together. But, if things weren't good enough, two cheerleading sisters moved away, so there are two new spots open. Of course Miranda, Eva, and I are trying out. We practiced our moves and we were set.  
  
~~Nex day at school~~ It was the day of the tryouts and Miranda instantly made it. Now it was up to Eva or me. The captain, Kate then made an announcment that would probably squash my chances. She said that they couldn't decide who should get it, so they've left it up to the student council president. Gordo. You should of seen the look on Gordo's face. It was worried, angry, sad, and shocked all in one. I figured it was probably a " Kate and Claire plan to ruin my life while ruining other people's on the way plan". I had no evidence, except the smug looks on their faces when they saw Gordo's face. I decided that I wouldn't get to mad because I was used to rejection. Like when I asked Ethan to the dance, and he said no. When my parents said no to a raise in my allowance. When in 7th grade, I didn't make the cheerleading squad but my new enemy Kate did. When Ronny dumped me. When I couldn't go to Danny Kessler's pool party. When I couldn't go to Kate's birthday party. When I got fired from my job at the digital bean. That got me thinking, and I finally discovered that I didn't like a certain someone anymore... That certain somebody was Ethan Andrew Craft. I dunno, something just kinda sparked inside me, it just took away all my pathetic feelings for a dummy like Ethan. A giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I was flying high beyond Ethan and Kate and popularity. I didn't need cheerleading, or to be popular, or Ethan, or anything else. It finally hit me in the face. Hard. The next day at school, I felt good and confident. I was good. I was looking for the rest of the gang when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the touch and turned to see a face of the past. Ethan. "Hey Lizzie listen, um, ya see, Kate dumpedme and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance." he asked. I shrugged and rolled my eyes and said no. It felt great. But, then when I turned my head, I saw something that would change my mind about Ethan's question and the answer I gave him. I saw Kate and Connor(my date) making out. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and stared at him questioningly. He studdered and said that it wasn't like we were dating, and that he was dating Kate. Which meant he was going to the dance with her. Which meant I wsa screwed. I then turned around again to find Gordo's eyes full of pity. "I saw what happened." he said. He said that he was sorry. Then I said something that made him perk up a bit. It's ok, and the reason I turned Ethan down wasn't because I was going with Connor, but was because I don't like him anymore and I really don't want to be popular anymore. I finally listened to what you have been saying all this time. That also means that Eva is the new cheerleader, because I don't want to be anymore. He smiled a big grin but not because he didn't have to pick, but because I finally listened to what he was saying. He went to Eva to tell her she made the squad and I went to my locker feeling good about myself. I thought of what a good and thoughtful friend I had and all the times he had helped me make it through my problems. ~~flashback~~ Gordo: Listen, I know how you feel, my best friend was gonna go to this party withought me. Lizzie: Is he going now even though you can't? Gordo: turns out she can't. It's her Grandmother's birthday. Lizzie: that's an amazing coincidence. Gordo: thought you'd think so.  
  
Lizzie: Ronny dumped me. Gordo: He's a loser Lizzie: No Gordo, I'm the loser ok? He likes another girl! She's probably prettier than me and smarter than me, and a lot more fun than I am. Gordo: No, she's not. LIzzie: How do you know?? Gordo: Because there's no one prettier than you, or more fun to be with. Lizzie: You forgot smarter. Gordo: ya well I was including myself in that one. LIzzie: I feel so awful Gordo: Well you feel awful now, whereas that guy didn't realize how good he had it. He's gonna feel awful for the rest of his life. Lizzie: your such a good friend Gordo Gordo: Ya well.... Lizzie: what? Gordo what? Gordo: N-Nothing, nothing.  
  
~~End~~  
  
There were so many other times he had helped her through, she couldn't name all of them. But then, it hit her. Oh no, this could not be...I was actually in love....with David "Gordo" Zephyr Gordon.  
  
  
  
A/N you like?? Review! Hate it? still review, flames accepted! I'm not sure if I spelled Zephyr right. If I didn't, tell me how to spell it! thanks! 


	4. New friends and buying dresses

A/N: I don't own Lizzie or anyone else including GORDO *sobs*** Review! oH, since I didn't get the other chapter up last night, i'm putting 2 up today. maybe even three!  
  
  
  
~G~ I woke up the next morning thinking about everyting that happened last night. Lizzie going to the hospital, Me breaking up with Eva, catching Kate and Connor, and getting asked to the dance by Lizzie. It was the best day of my life. The dance was this Friday (It's Monday) and everything was perfect. Also, my feelings for Lizzie were coming back to me. I was planning on telling her the night of the dance. I quickly took a shower and got ready for school, counting the seconds until I got to see Lizzie.  
  
~~School Bus~~G~~ When I got on the bus, I looked for a familiar face. I saw Ethan(jerk), Kate, Connor(jerk), Miranda, Larry, and Lizzie. I sat down across from Lizzie. We started talking about the dance when Kate came to us. "Um, guys." she said unsurely. "What?" everyone asked. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I truly did not know that Connor was going with Lizzie. Claire did. She told me that I just go with him." she said. "That's ok Kate. You're forgiven." said Lizzie. "I'm not finished. I was also wondering if you all would except me back into your group." she said, politely. "Well, if that's what you want." said Miranda "We'd love for you to come back." said Lizzie. " Sure, it's fine with me and I also forgive you about last night." I said. "Ok, cool." she said. She sat next to Miranda. Then, the new guy, Kyle, came up to Kate and asked her out. She said yes and everything was perfect. Lizzie and Miranda had dance squad, and Kate and Miranda quit cheerleading. One of the girls on the dance squad, Michelle quit to go to cheerleading. Kate took the spot. They had a meet Wednesday, which I would defianantly attend. Lizzie decided to have another movie night that night and she invited Miranda, Kate, Larry, Kyle, and me. We had a great time, hanging out and just having fun. We watched tons of good movies, and then we kinda practiced up on our dancing for Friday.  
  
~~Next day~~~~L~~  
  
Perfect. No Absolutly Perfect. That's it. Kate was our friend again, I was going to the dance with Gordo, and we had the perfect routine for the dance tomorrow. Kate and Kyle were perfect for eachother, along with Miranda and Larry. So were me and Gordo, but I don't think he likes me like that. Well, he might, but I think I might love him. Oh well.  
  
~~Dance squad meet~~ Everyone there was excited. We were 3rd to go and we were ready. we had 10 girls on the team: Kate, Miranda, Parker, Lana, Madison, Kelsie, Lauren, Carson, Marcella, and me. We did really well and got 2nd place. There was only one team better than us, but they were professionals. All the guys were there, and they came up and hugged us. We were awesome.  
  
  
  
~~Thursday~~M~~  
  
Ugh! I am waiting in anticipation for Lizzie and Gordo to get together. It's so obvlious that they like eachother, they were made for eachother. Just like me and Larry. Kate and Kyle were the new ones in our little group, kinda replacing Connor and Eva. I'm really glad that Kate is in our group again. We all missed her, and this afternoon, after school, Kate, Lizzie, and I were going shopping for dresses for the dance. We all got the perfect dresses: Lizzie's this baby blue flower dress with a sequin heart right in the middle. Kate: this Pink short dress with two sequin lines going down. Me: this red dress with glitter all over. Tomorrow would be perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: how do you like it? Review and I may put another chapter up:) 


End file.
